4 Corners Cut
by crusnik101
Summary: Beca, Aubrey, Chloe and Jesse are best friends. However one of friends are going through a rough time in their life, leaving a hole in the lives of the 3 of them. AU where all of them are the same age. Maybe oneshot. PERSONAL PIECE.


**Hey guys, so I know I have been away for a while. But here is a personal piece of mine. I used the characters of Pitch Perfect that best suited what is currently going on. Typing helped me with what I'm feeling, so I hope everyone doesn't find this dull and useless. **

**PS: Dee is an original character. **

**I know this isn't a fantastic story but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

* * *

"You seem like a ray of sunshine." Chloe retorted.

"Bite me Beale." Beca sighed. It's true, the younger Bella wasn't in her usual brooding, bantering mood. She stopped listening to Aubrey and Chloe's conversation for a while now. Although she hoped the conversation surrounding The Bachelor would change, she appreciated the moment being in her own thoughts.

"You wanna tell us what's bothering you?" the blonde asked as she tilited her head. It's been a few years since The Bellas won their first ever ICCA, ever since then, she and Beca's friendship blossomed. It was a friendship she never saw coming, but something that still stuns her is the friendship she formed with Jesse. A Treblemaker. Aubrey doesn't admit this much, especially in front of people, but the friendship between the four of them is something really special to her. It helped her through the tough times she faced last year.

"Guys, I really don't want to be a killjoy here. But this whole thing that Jesse is going through, I just don't understand. He said he wanted space from everyone, that he isn't feeling like himself and he feels broken inside. But you know, he's still hanging around with Dee and everyone else normally. Last year he practically admitted he developed feelings for her because he liked the attention that Dee showed him. It's hard to understand when he says he is in a bad space, when he is still okay with everyone else around him, especially Dee. She put him through so much last year with her ex. Asking him for help to break up with her ex and tormenting him about all his friendships in his life. Berated his character. She even used to involve me when Jesse used to block her and then go behind my back and talk shit about me. All of us in fact. He knows what she is like, she still condescends him and treats him badly, yet she still is around him. So it's kinda hard not to take his break personally when it feels like he only wants a break from us even though he says otherwise." Beca was left gasping for air after spewed her feelings out.

"Feeling better?" the redhead asked rather sarcastically.

The trio were in their favourite café, neatly tucked away in their own private corner. It wasn't by any means busy. The relaxed, accommodating atmosphere made the seriousness of the conversation a lot easier to have.

"Honestly I don't understand it as well. It does feel personal, we were all so close with each other. I understand how you feel, you and Jesse used to talk all the time." The blonde sympathised. She knew underneath that badass exterior was a soft, sweet and sensitive girl.

"Also, Dee is just a shit stirrer. She used to spill all her relationship issues when she and her then boyfriend were together to Jesse. Then when Jesse couldn't take her anymore, he blocked her. Then ran to you, involving you in their issues. If only the idiot kept her blocked the first time." Chloe added. "Not forgetting the amount of crap she says behind our back." Chloe sighed. She too, was also taken back by Jesse needing a break. She also felt like it was personal. It was just the suddenness of it all. The four of them were so close and now it's like he suddenly is awkward when it comes to the friends that always have been there for him.

Dee was a mutual friend of Beca, Chloe and Aubrey. In a surprise of events, Beca was the friendliest towards Dee. But Beca knew Dee felt threatened by the trio. Firstly, their gender. Secondly, they always seemed like a pack in a trio. Finally, Dee was just plain jealous of anyone that was close to Jesse. Because Dee put Jesse first, she felt Jesse should return the favour. That's what sometimes gets to Beca. It was so petty. The former Bella knew. But it got to Beca, the favourites Jesse played when the situation suited him. That's where Beca felt used. She listened so many hours to his venting and complaining about Dee, yet suddenly, Jesse told Beca that Dee is "natural warm and she is what I need right now".

"To be honest though, that part doesn't bother me. If Jesse wants to shun us for someone like her, then why should it be our loss?" Aubrey rhetorically posed.

"He said last year he didn't get much affection from anyone. Apparently he felt that all his friends just took advantage of him and teased him about it." Beca air quoted, "We are just caught in the cross-fire…his words"

"Yeah, but the whole situation is just upsetting. He says he isn't the same Jesse we know him to be. He is going through something internal. And he doesn't want to involve us in it." Chloe added.

"That's the ironic part. He wants to keep us out of it because he thinks he is protecting us, but it's ending up just hurting us. He isn't obligated to tell us anything, but we are friends." Aubrey shrugged.

Beca knew something that the pair didn't. When she spoke to Benji earlier in the week, Jesse came up. Benji let slip how Jesse told him there hasn't been a day in the past 2 weeks where he hasn't cried. But also how Jesse made mention that he doesn't know what's going on with Aubrey and Chloe as he feels they are a bit two-faced when it comes to their future.

Beca wanted to tell her friends that. But she didn't want to make matters worse. It wasn't her place to cause more drama. She felt upset at Jesse when she thought about it. Probably why he never told her that. She would have stuck up for her former Bella sisters. She didn't understand what was going in his head. Chloe and Aubrey have been going through a really bad time. They failed their last exam, failed their second attempted and had to write a special exam in a last attempt to graduate. Although Chloe and Beca didn't tell Jesse this, she understood why.

In 1st year university, Jesse failed a module that set him a year back from the girls. Although he only told Beca, no one blamed him. They knew failure was a hard hitter. That's the reason why Beca thought Jesse would understand. She played devil's advocate in her head. Maybe he felt that because they were a hell of a lot closer from 1st year, Chloe and Aubrey would open up about their future. He didn't know that Aubrey and Chloe failed, he only knew that were going through something. Beca though to herself again,  
_"Maybe he doesn't want to open because they didn't. Like Aubrey said after all they are friends. But then again, he was going through his bad space before we even wrote exams. So maybe it's better I don't mention anything and create more drama. I told them when Jesse told me he trusts Dee more than them and it hurt them. I don't want to do that. I got to move on at some point."_

"-so Dee got what she wanted." Chloe replied. Beca snapped back into reality again.

"We just got to have faith he will come back to our friendship. I mean things aren't going to be the same. It's the nearly 3 months into the New Year and he's still doesn't feel like himself. Time changes things. I mean for all we know, he could be dating Dee." Aubrey seemed indifferent.  
"Either way, we just got to get on with our lives. He is still in his final year of university. We have jobs to find. We will support him but now we all just have to put ourselves first. Even if it seems like he is stepping away from us and we from him."

Chloe nodded while adding, "Yeah that's true. Even if he is just saying he wants a break because he wants one from us and not Dee or anyone else… We know we didn't do anything wrong. He always phoned or messaged us telling us about Dee and her turbulent relationship with her ex. We never asked. So if all of a sudden he wants a break from us or he is actually going through a hard time, the best thing we can do is just move on with our lives for now. Until we hear anything otherwise from him, we just got to let it go." Chloe sighed.

Beca finally spoke up after hearing her friends offering support, "I can't shake off the used feeling when it comes to Dee being in his life. I don't want to control who should be in his life and I don't doubt he isn't going through something. He always told me throughout last year something was off but it wasn't this bad."

The pair offered their words of support. Truth is it didn't bother them as much as it did with Beca. But they understood why it did. The closeness of them made it feel personal. They went from talking each and every day to now being strangers. When they did interact, there was always awkwardness in the air.

When the conversation shifted its topic, Beca thought to herself how lucky she was she still had her the friends from the Bellas. This was a high school squabble, she was only experiencing now. She knew entering the new phase of her life will bring its troubles. As it was, finding a job proved harder then she thought it would be.

Beca knew that life goes on. Things change. Times change. She understood and accepted that people go in different directions but hanging onto to what was only makes things worse. Returning to her friend's blush and warm company, Beca felt right with herself.

* * *

**Seeing this means you have probably read the story. **

**Friendship drama sucks, but it helps to get it out there. I find it best through dealing with typing. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. It is a personal piece , so feel free to drop your opinion. **


End file.
